A cet amour vicié
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Il leva son verre d'alcool sous le regard effaré du chasseur "- A Dean putain de Winchester qui reviens me chercher la queue entre les jambes sans se soucier que, MOI, je voulais y rester"
1. Chapter 1

Pour cette histoire, vous devriez remercier Opercule, c'est en cherchant une idée d'OS à lui faire et en relisant certaines review que j'ai trouvé cette idée, du coup, pas d'OS, juste une petite fic.

Je vous préviens, **il n'y a aucun suspense** sur cette fic (entre le résumé et ce chapitre, c'est impossible d'en faire et je ne veux pas en changer), enfin sauf si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe, là ce serait embêtant. J'ai fais l'histoire à ma sauce, si ça ne colle pas avec la série, c'est parce que c'est une fiction, que je voulais avoir une scène en particulier et que c'était impossible en collant avec la série.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural sont à mon pote Eric K. à qui j'ai soufflé toute l'idée ! (ou pas, mais on a le droit de rêver) Et les titres de ce chapitres sont à Mozart l'Opéra Rock (puisqu'on m'a dit que ça collait tellement bien au scénario).

/!\ Je ne peux rien vous promettre sur le postage de la suite, j'ai écris pas mal depuis ma disparition, mais malheureusement je me suis essentiellement concentrée sur d'autres fics, celle-ci n'as qu'un chapitre d'avance même si j'ai toute la trame écrite.

* * *

 **Tu m'apaises tu me mens,  
**

* * *

Castiel se trouvait les bras ballants, regardant les passants se précipitant vers les abris ou se presser d'ouvrir leurs parapluie alors que lui restait sur les trottoir, livré à la tempête et trempé jusqu'aux os. Frissonnant sans comprendre pourquoi. Son cœur lui était douloureux, il tentait d'atténuer le mal en posant sa main dessus, cependant cela persistait. Était-ce normal ? L'ange aurait pu demander à Dean quel était cette sensation, cependant elle avait commencée quand le chasseur l'avait chassé du bunker. Il comprenait que Sam était prioritaire, Dean faisait toujours passer son frère devant quoi qu'il arrive, mais ce soir Castiel se trouvait perdu, voulant tant appeler à l'aide tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Car personne ne viendrait désormais.

Pendant un instant il enroula ses bras autour de lui, toujours hagard, avant de suivre l'exemple des autres et aller s'abriter devant un bâtiment abandonné. Castiel grelotta de froid, tenta de se réchauffer en frottant son imperméable lui collant à la peau comme il avait vu faire Dean plus d'une fois, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Le vent changea et il se pris une bourrasque le forçant à rentrer dans le bâtiment afin d'être au sec, le lieu paraissait laissé tel quel après un incendie, des murs couvert de suie et des meubles à moitiés rattrapé par le temps. Il chercha un moment une source de chaleur et découvrit dans l'angle d'une pièce sentant le renfermé un matelas poussiéreux, certainement rongé par des rats et une couverture ressemblant plus à un vieux pull découpé. Sans se demander si cela appartenait à quelqu'un, l'ange se blottit dans l'angle, enroulant le tissus rêche autour de son manteau détrempé tout en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse.

Il avait froid. Père, qu'il avait froid. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Puis sa vue se brouilla, Castiel les frotta avec ses mains, découvrant qu'il pleurait, que ce n'était pas ses cheveux dégoulinant sur son visage. Un bruit étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge serrée, il lui sembla que son corps était secoué de manière incontrôlable quand une longue plainte passa ses lèvres, lui faisant abandonner toute résistance face à ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, le terrassait. Sa tête chuta sur ses genoux, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras, essayant de garder au creux de lui ce sanglot étouffant. Il avait peur, cette boule dans son ventre lui était si familière. Seul, ici ou nulle part. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait, maintenant qu'il était inutile, Dean n'avait aucune raison de garder auprès de lui un poids mort faisant plus de dégâts qu'il n'aidait. Dean.

«- Dean, Dean, Dean…» Croassa l'ange d'une voix brisée.

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler à l'aide, pas après toutes ses erreurs. Mais sa tête était lourde, son front bouillant et personne dans les parages pour lui dire de se taire, de ne pas prononcer ce nom avec une telle voix, qu'il en avait perdu le droit. Il dû sombrer dans l'inconscience, la faim, la fatigue et sa fièvre l'emportant sur sa maigre certitude de voir le chasseur revenir le chercher. L'ange se sentit soulever à un moment donné, il aurait bien été incapable de dire si c'était juste après sa pertes de connaissance ou si des heures s'étaient écoulés, ses yeux semi-ouverts ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer qui était là et un seul nom franchit ses lèvres. Une note d'espoir ou une misérable protection. L'être le posa sur un autre lit -plus confortable ou alors était-ce parce qu'il était allongé et non plus recroquevillé contre le mur qu'il eut cette impression- lui enleva même son manteau encore humide afin de frictionner son corps, ramenant un peu de chaleur, puis releva une manche de son costume. Il y eut une vive douleur qui passa rapidement, Castiel sombra de nouveau dans l'obscurité, le nom tant chéri caressant son souffle sans réussir à le prononcer.

En un sursaut il fut debout, se prenant les pieds dans une couverture il finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, le nez dans un tapis et les mains sur la moquette. Une lumière s'alluma dans son dos et Castiel se redressa à genoux en voyant des pieds venir dans son champs de vision, ce dernier remonta le long des jambes nues, s'arrêta un instant, interloqué, devant l'absence totale de sous-vêtement, glissa sur le ventre plat et musclé, caressa les lèvres affichant un sourire moqueur, puis se perdit dans les émeraudes scintillantes du personnage lui faisant face. Le cœur pulsant douloureusement, il ne put ni s'empêcher de tendre les mains pour le toucher, ni les larmes déborder de ses yeux afin d'inonder ses joues, même s'il savait que Dean détestait cela. Son Dean. Devant lui dont le visage moqueur devint plus doux devant cette scène.

«- Dean !

\- Eh bien, a l'air violent ton cauchemar Cas'» Se contenta de dire son protégé, son humain.

Dean lui attrapa les mains en s'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur, se pencha suffisamment pour coller leurs front ensemble, ne le lâchant pas un seul instant du regard tout en lui offrant un doux sourire. Un merveilleux sourire. Finalement le lâchant, son chasseur encadra son visage en lui essuyant les larmes salées du bout des doigts, soufflant un « Shhh » apaisant. Il fallut tout de même une dizaine de minutes à l'ange pour se calmer, s'accrochant désespérément aux poignets de Dean qui continuait de caresser son visage, attendant patiemment, sans le repousser. Et son cœur, son pauvre cœur, tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine, semblant revenir à la vie.

«- Cas', on peux retourner dans le lit ? J'ai un peu froid là. »

L'ancien ange hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un autre mot qui ne serait pas le prénom de son humain et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, se faisant même coucher dans les draps, presque bordé. Dean plana un instant au-dessus de lui, hésitant, puis vint se glisser de l'autre côté, collant son corps contre le sien, déposant des baisers le long de son épaule et enroulant un bras sur ses hanches, faisant découvrir deux choses à l'ange : Il était aussi nu que son chasseur et ce dernier n'abordait pas le moins du monde cette histoire aberrante d'espace personnel. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cela gonfla son cœur et sa main gauche se posa sur la marque qu'il lui avait laissé en l'arrachant des enfers, en réponse le chasseur eut un autre sourire.

«- Tu arriveras à te rendormir mon ange ? » L'humain papillonnait déjà des paupières, alors il hocha simplement la tête. «Bonne nuit Cas'»

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, ce fut tout de même son Dean qui s'endormit en premier, Castiel ne voulant pour rien au monde cesser de le regarder lorsqu'il dormait. Dans ces moments là seulement Dean semblait totalement détendu, vulnérable, loin de tout problème et en paix avec soi-même. Sa main quitta l'épaule où elle avait sa place, longea sa nuque, dessina du bout des doigts l'angle de sa mâchoire puis se figea quand l'humain pris une inspiration plus brusque. Jamais encore il n'avait osé le toucher malgré son besoin dévorant de le faire, celui qui l'avait poursuivit pendant des années, mais ce soir Dean avait commencé, n'est-ce pas ? La main reprit son chemin, migrant délicatement sur la joue, le pouce frôlant les lèvres tentatrices, se courba sur la pommette et laissa ses doigts suivre librement l'arrête du nez.

Une main attrapa vivement son poignet, le statufiant complètement, effrayé d'avoir fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas, mais le regard de Dean ne reflétait aucune colère, seulement une pointe de curiosité et beaucoup de tendresse. Le chasseur desserra sa prise sans pour autant le relâcher et porta cette main prisonnière à ses lèvres, embrassant le bout des doigts, suivit la courbe de sa paume, butina son poignet et sauta directement jusqu'à la bouche de l'ange. Castiel écarquilla les yeux sous la caresse pulpeuse, reconnaissant là un geste que l'humain ne faisait qu'avec la gente féminine, avant qu'une main ne coule sur sa nuque et qu'une jambe vienne se presser entre les siennes. Alors il ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir satisfait qu'avala Dean, mouvant ses lèvres au rythme lent imposé et blottit ses mains au creux des reins de l'homme tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de ce dernier cajoler la pointe de ses cheveux ou caresser aussi délicatement qu'une plume sa hanche.

Cassant le baiser pour pouvoir respirer, Castiel laissa son regard se porter sur le plafond tout en sentant le souffle du chasseur dans son cou, le poids de son corps et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Chassant le froid. C'était merveilleux, inespéré, complètement impossible et son cœur se gonflait toujours un peu plus à chaque expiration de l'être entre ses bras. Il finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, bercé par la sensation tout contre lui qu'un autre cœur battait en harmonie avec le sien.

Et si cela n'était qu'un rêve issue de sa nouvelle condition humaine, _par pitié Père_ , que personne ne le réveille.

* * *

 **puis tu glisse doucement vers le plus beau des sommeils**

* * *

Premier chapitre court, une sorte de mise en bouche fini à trois heure du matin (c'est l'horaire habituelle de ma fin d'inspiration, donc vous verrez souvent des chapitres fini à 3h du mat') et je ne me suis pas vraiment relue ni tout corriger, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ce chapitre. J'ignore si les autre seront plus long.

J'aimerais vous dire que cette fic suit le fil de mon inspiration venue grâce à une chanson comme à mon habitude, malheureusement je l'ai commencée au travail, donc c'est calqué sur mon humeur et enchaînée sur Broken Crown.

Donc je vais torturer Castiel.

Avec tout mon amour.

Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour.


	2. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE LA MORT**

Alors pour ceux qui se demandent : Non je ne suis pas morte et c'est pas faute à mes patrons d'avoir essayé. On m'avais dis qu'en restauration on ne devait pas vraiment compter ses heures si on ne voulait pas trop déprimer, je confirme. Brefouille, je fais ce petit message pour vous donner des nouvelles, j'ai mon emploi du temps qui va un peu s'alléger maintenant qu'ils ont engagé un autre équipier pour soulager l'équipe ( _normalement, j'ai pas signé pour un 24h/24 et 7j/7 moi D8 - Ceci n'est pas vrai, c'est juste mon ressentit._ )

Du coup ! Passons à ce qui vous intéresse réellement, les fics :

 **A savoir** , avec le NaNoWriMo ( _auquel je ne participe pas parce que j'ai une limite à mon masochisme, mais bon courage à tout ceux qui le font,_ _ **FIGHT**_ **!** ) dont une de mes bêta est dedans et la seconde travail sur un dossier, avec les fêtes de Nowel/Nouvel an qui approchent et mon emploi du temps qui a été un peu chaotique depuis ces deux derniers mois, on n'a pas vraiment fait le check de toutes les fics que je compte poster ou même entamées celles en cours, on en ai aux OS encore ( _ma faute, sorry, elles m'ont déjà envoyé des corrections et me suis pas penchée dessus, méchante moi_.) Ah, et j'vous raconte le kidnapping de mon pc ? Actuellement je l'ai récupéré et- Non… J'vais arrêter de vous embêter.

 **Je reprendrais mes publications courant Janvier, voir début Février. **

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà quelques titres de fics/suite/OS donc vous aurez le droit l'année prochaine (sans trop de détails tant qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus, avec des résumés temporaires, tiens, parce que je suis gentille tout plein) :

• Bien des Façons d'aimer •

• La Danse des Funambules •

• Demain il sera trop tard •

• L'esquisse (2OS) •

 _Il n'y a pas plus merveilleux rêve que ces bras enlaçant son corps au rythme d'un conte fredonné, secret du cœur de ses nuits et cauchemar au creux de ses jours._

• A cet amour vicié •

• Café du matin (HP - OS, ira peut-être dans l'Esquisse.) •

• First Aid Kid (Supernatural) •

UA. _Sam a toujours vécu avec sa mère, mais celle-ci viens de mourir, lui faisant découvrir qu'il avait un père et surtout que son frère aîné est en vie._ /Child Sam/

• De Plume et d'Amour (Supernatural - 2OS) •

 _La nuit leur appartenait, c'était aussi simple que cela, entre ces ailes et ces regards échangés la chasse n'était qu'un murmure lointain._

• Tout de Lui (Supernatural - Os) •

 _Ce que j'aime chez toi, ce n'est pas que ta voix profonde ou ton regard merveilleux, ce n'est pas uniquement tes mains caressantes ou tes murmures apaisants, ni ton caractère si difficile à apprivoiser ou même ton âme et ses promesses. Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ce que donne tout cela rassemblé, c'est ce tout qui fais ce que tu es._

• Wild (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

 _Harry n'avait pas prévu que cela devienne aussi compliqué, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était accomplir sa vengeance, pas avoir des chasseurs aux fesses. Littéralement._

• Seize the Day (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

• I'm just here (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS(?)) •

 _C'est comme un vent froid, mais peut-être un peu plus glacial encore, quelque chose que nul ne peux toucher même s'ils le voulaient de tout leur être._

•Cet Inconnu dans la foule (Cross Twi/HP - 3Parties) •

 _OS. Ils se rencontrent un jour au beau milieu d'une foule et leurs regards s'accrochent. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'Harry sente ces papillons dans son cœur, qu'il le cherche de nouveau entre ces inconnus et que leur histoire commence._

• La caresse de ton piano ( Cross Twi/HP - OS(?)) •

 _OS. Edward est partit à Voltera chercher la Mort, parce qu'il n'a plus rien qui le retiens dans le monde des vivants. Mais la Mort est un jeune homme aux grand yeux verts qui est décidé à ne pas le laisser faire._

• All glory have Price (Cross Avenger/HP - OS) •

 _My heart's a drum, and when the beat stops it'll be the death of me. C'est tout, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin de savoir pour sentir les larmes couler._

Il y aura peut-être d'autres fics ou OS en cours de route ou qui ne seront pas postés (j'ai un gros doute pour "First Aid Kid" et "I'm just here".)

 **/!\ Pour Bien des façons d'aimer** , je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec ma bêta qui va travailler avec moi dessus, mais il y a des chances que je la réécrive ( _oui, encore, désolée_ ) parce qu'avoir perdu la suite m'a un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) bloquée sur la fic et ça me fait culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir vous poster la suite alors qu'il y a des lectrices formidables qui la suivent. ( _Petit clin d'œil en également à Flo, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chacune de tes reviews, merci, mais je ne te répondrais pas parce que ce serait un spoil complet :P_ )

En parlant de review. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, même à des personnes qui ont postulés pour le poste de bêta. Je m'en excuse, je me suis tellement mélangée les pinceaux que je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, outre le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps à un moment et que gérer Ff sur téléphone n'est pas dans mes cordes. Sachez juste que je vous ai tous lues, que j'ai adorée chacun de vos mots, ils m'ont fait sourires, certains rire et beaucoup m'ont remontés le moral après des journées particulièrement difficile.

 **UN GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS AVEC DE GROS BISOUS !** De me lire, d'être là et d'être d'aussi bonnes lectrices, si je le pouvais je vous ferais à tous un gros câlin aussi~

Et parce qu'on se reverras certainement pas avant : **BON NOWEEEEEL** ! _Que le papa nowel vous offre plein de cadeau et de chocolats_ ! **BON NOUVEL AAAAAAAAAN !** _En espérant que vous prendrez des résolutions faciles à tenir et n'abusez pas trop de l'alcool si vous n'avez pas de Sam :P_

 _Casey_


End file.
